The POM Fanfic Tribute
by SmallerThan
Summary: The virtual redcarpet will host many famous authors of this archive with the POM characters as co-hosts! Hint of the day: One of the most well known and loved authors of all time in the archive!
1. Tribute to Blouper

Me: *walks on stage* Why hello, hello, and hello to you my dear reader! I am Monsy 38, known as Monsy 38, but you can call me Monsy, or 38, though that might be kind of odd…but anyway, I'm getting off track. I'm here to host the SECOND author tribute in the archive. Littlebirdy05 made the first one, and with special permission from her I will make my own, along with these lovable characters *motions behind at Kowalski, Private, Skipper, Rico, Marlene, Julien, and Mort who wave back*

That's right, the POM characters will host this with me, and give their input on the author we will write about! And who better to start with then our very own Blouper!

All: *Clap*

Me: Yes, Blouper, our dear Blouper who wrote Abnegation, how to forget this wonderful-

Mort: I like her! I like her stories! I like them almost as much as Julien's feet! You have no idea how much I like her!

Me: Awwwww!

Julien: Mort, shut-up! *throws him behind bush*

Me: Harsh, but anywho, she was the main inspiration for my beginning to write Marski stories, her story was just so greatly put together it was impossible not to. Right guys? *turns to Marlene and Kowalski who smile nervously and nod*

Marlene: Yeah! She's really good at scenery and descriptions.

Kowalski: She displays emotions in such a way that even I can understand and I have come to realize many things from reading her works.

Marlene: *gives him a weirded out look*

Kowalski: *clears throat* she's exceptional.

Me: aww! How cute, but more about Blouper. She manages to stay in character so well, even getting Julien's attitude pinpoint perfect, and we all know how hard it can be to capture Julien's manner correctly-

Julien: It's true, I am very complexicated *takes out mirror and admires self* uhu, watch out ladies *winks at Marlene*

Marlene: *rolls eyes*

Me: Okay guys, let me finish *stands between Marlene and Julien* Blouper, your story is definitely one of the best I've ever read. Keep writing! Your words are magical. Guys? Input please!

Skipper: Well, she's pretty good at action. I myself held my breath during quite a few scenes.

Mort: *crawls out from behind bush* I like! I like her! I-

Julien: *Grabs Mort and covers his mouth* She is wondertastic! Not as much as the king himself, but pretty good for a subject.

Kowalski: It's exceptional the way she places the mixture of connotation, symbolism, and the complexity of her story to a perfectly orchestrated piece of literature. A classic for sure!

Marlene: She's just practically 100% awesome!

Rico: *stands up and fist pumps* arghert baggifiribitf reftstad. Woo hoo!

Private: Her story touched my heart! It's like the story itself was sprinkled in fairy dust.

Me: Well, you heard it folks, read Blouper's story Abnegation for one moment of intense emotion and a heart tugging story that will have you begging for more! Until next time, we shall see who the next author is!

Mort: *runs in* I like her stories! I want to hug them! *takes papers from me*

Me: aww! Isn't he adorable?

Julien: *glares* the silly human has lost her mind.

Me: *grabs Julien and throws him across the zoo* He knew too much.

All: *clap*

Mort: Yay! Story!

Me: And I'll leave ya'll with this. Suggestions for any author can be placed and I will get to them ASAHP. That's as soon as humanly possible, and also, if you want, make your own author tribute and send it to me, I will place you as co-host here. So, bye!!!!

*waves*

Mort: I still like her story!


	2. Tribute to Littlebirdy05

Me: Hey there everyone! Monsy38 here, with your next author tribute on a roll. Littlebirdy, this one's for you!

All: *cheer loudly*

Me: Ah yes, where to start, Relating on a molecular level? The clipboard theory? Two steps forward one step back? They're all so great!

Kowalski: I would just like to say that she gets characters perfectly right, and that her stories paint quite a fascinating picture of our past.

Skipper: The many twists and turns in her story are fantastic! Pain, betrayal, action and fear, all the elements of an intensely great fic. Good job soldier! *salutes*

Marlene: And she has the most amazing way of depicting them! I almost cried during the clipboard theory!

Private: She makes me laugh! Relating on a Molecular Level is my favorite!

Skipper: *slaps him* This better not have anything to do with that girl you met

Private: No, of course not! I just think it's great

Skipper: Well, it is a good read. My personal favorite is one step forward two steps back.

Rico: *runs across with poncho on his shoulders* Wahahaha!!! PONCHO!!!!! *stands heroically*

Marlene: yeah, I think we know which story you love Rico

Rico: dundun dun dundun dunnn!!!! *runs by laughing manically*

Me: well, no more redbull for Rico okay?

Rico: *coughs up drink* wahahahaww!

Me: Hey! *attempts to snatch it*

Rico: *jumps out of the way*

Me: Whatever, her story is still great

Julien: Yes! And she made me human! And she got Maurice here a little something hu Maurice *nudges Maurice*

Maurice: Oh, yes, well, good story…good uh….story. *runs away*

Me: Lots of love folks! You heard it here, Monsy's Tributes says Littlebirdy is great! I myself have her on my favorites. Yes folks, her writing will fulfill all your wants and needs. Not to mention give you a few good laughs!

Rico: Gahahahawww! *gets out more redbull and drinks it in one gulp*

Me: Oh boy…this can't be good. Evacuate!

All: *run off stage as Rico destroys it with his chainsaw*

*stage crumbles*

Me: Great….anyone help me out?

All: *look away*

Private: Littlebirdy's story's so good I have to go read it right now, so…uh…bye! *toboggans away*

All: yeah…*leave*

Me: Fine. Rico, hand me a hammer. Until next time everyone! As soon as I can get this stage fixed we'll see who the next author tribute is for! Also, suggestions and fics of your own always welcomed!

And, as a special treat to ya'll I shall present a list of all the tributes I have completed and only need to post. *takes out paper* In no particular order we shall have the following authors starring in this fic; Knocktimerico, Corkflak, Evvie, and JackandJill. I'm also working on making tributes for Ponytail, Cudabear, Skullshovel, Tripenguinman, GrandoldPenguin, TheLordofParodies, Cjzilla, and Kvzpenguin!

You've just read Blouper's and Littlebirdy's tributes, can you guess which is next? Stay tuned! Guest stars, special interviews, and memorable quotes soon to come!


	3. Tribute to Knocktimerico

"_Skipper was flabbergasted by what he was hearing. He had never known about this side of Rico. He started to see Rico not so much as a psychopath but more as a penguin with a troubled past."_

Me: *grabs tissue* Yes folks, that is a quote from Knocktimerico's story "As I am". One of the most touching stories I have ever read. *sniff* This was riginally going to be presented fourth, but a special request by Spottedpaw changed my mind. Guys?

Marlene: and girl!

Me: whoops, sorry

Kowalski: It was outstanding the way he managed to portray Rico's past like that

Skipper: It changed my view on Rico, that quote is right; it hasn't been the same since then

Private: The way Mitch writes makes everything so intriguing and beautiful. His words remind me of a poem in the form of a story. *takes a tissue*

Marlene: I cried, I'll go right out and admit it, Rico's past was just so sad

Me:*hands her tissue*

Rico: *mumbles through gag*

Me: Whoops, forgot to untie you *takes off ropes and gag* there we go, it was just in case you had more redbull

Rico: *hides can behind back* egh, eur roughalityler freshnisertauop! Arr firirestindes!

Me: you said it! And let's not forget his most recent story, Mah…mi..mih I mean, mih-la..pinata-pey? Pei…

Kowalski: Mamihlapinatapei perhaps?

Me: That's the one! Beautiful! Skilene with no rodeos! So heartwarming, BUT! There's always a twist, and Mitch manages to stick perfectly to a realistic outcome of things, giving Skilene fans all over the archive a serious case of the squeaks.

Julien: Wrong! Skilene is NOT supposed to be. I am the king! I should get all the ladies

Marlene: *punches him*

Me: Alright you two! Now to hear a quote from uh…Kowalski? Help me out…

Kowalski: Mamihlapinatapei.

"_Kowalski had managed to stop the bleeding from the wound on Private's forehead. Knowing that there was nothing else he could do without the proper equipment he demanded Rico to carry him back to the HQ._

_Rico picked up Private's limp body and ran swiftly back to the HQ. Kowalski on the other hand headed in the opposite direction, towards Marlene's habitat."_

Me: Now doesn't that just fill your eyes with tears?!

Private: It's always nice to know I'm loved

Skipper: I'm sorry Private! Just thinking about my carelessness-

Me: Okay, now, no need to-

Kowalski: It was my fault. Private I'm so sorry!

Rico: aww!

Me: Okay, I think we get it guys-

Marlene: No it was my fault! I should have known that Skipper needed to be with his team-

Me: GUYS! Save it for the readers to read, sheesh! Anywho, as you can tell folks, it's heart tugging, intense, sad, beautiful, wonderful!

Julien: No, there's not enough of me.

Me: You're not in the story..

Julien: Exactly! I demand to be the star of it!

Me: Too late. Until next time folks! Remember to read Knocktimerico's stories, "As I am" and..uh…

Kowalski: Mamihlapinatapei.

Me: right…onto the next quote please!

_Skipper quickly broke out of his deep thought._

"_Well today I had what many would call an epiphany, and I finally understood what those feelings meant. I realized that all along I've been denying something that deep down inside I want to be true. Marlene, what I'm trying to get at here is that…I…I…lov..."_

Me: Care to find out what happens next? Read the story! And also, as I promised, I will have a guest star coming soon! Ggreen will co-host here for JvJack's tribute!

Crowd: *cheers loudly*

Me: I know, INSTENSE! And, I will aso have a special character appearing on the next tribute, for one special fic that is a personal favorite of mine. Want a hint?

Crowd: YES!

Me: Oh I'll just say that Kowalski will enjoy it

Kowalski: Pardon?

Me: *smiles sweetly* you'll know

Kowalski: Is it the van!?

Me: ...no. Better

Kowalski: By Plutonium's density come on!

Me: No. Now crowd, a last round of applause for Knocktimerico please

Crowd: *cheers so loudly it makes stage crumble*

Me: great....

Kowalski: I'll fix it! *gets hammer and nails* NOW TELL ME!

Me: as soon as you finish

Kowalski: On it!

Me: Not really. Until the next fic people! Stay tuned to find out who the NEXT tribute will be,and who will visit us right here at the POM Fanfic Tribute!


	4. Tribute to Evvie

"_Why__ do they glow Kowalski?" Marlene whispered again._

_Kowalski slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her. Marlene had one paw reached out towards the heavens, dancing stars at her fingertips, a small smile ghosting her features. He studied her face, wanting to capture this look into his memory._

"_They do it for love Marlene." Kowalski answered simply._

Me: AWW! Another Marski fan! And I am SO lucky to have her! Evvie, you're so rocking!

Kowalski: Yes, well, I also find her story very enjoyable

Marlene: yeah...it's…nice …

Skipper: *glares*

Private: It really helps you understand love

Rico: ugh

Me: confusion and unintended betrayal, sticking to brotherhood and forbidden love. Everything here folks, Evvie has managed to capture it all!

Julien: Oh yes, the firefly part was so pretty, not as pretty as me, but still very cute. And when the silly penguin and otter go 'peck peck' 'smooch smooch' *imitates with hands* 'oh I love you!' 'no I love you more!' 'smooch smooch'

Skipper: *jumps off seat* What?!

Kowalski: Skipper, I assure you, Julien has lost his senses…

Marlene: uh…yeah, come on Skipper, you don't really believe that happened now do you?

Skipper: hmph

Me: *cough* Awkward~ but anyway, it's all so beautifully written, and hilarious! I even invited a special guest over as I promised! Kowalski, get ready!

Kowalski: *stands up excitedly*

Me: Chika! Come on out here!

Kowalski: What?! That's not better than the van! *falls back on seat*

Marlene: grrr!

Chika: *flies onstage* Hola chicos! Oh Walski! Que guapo! *blows kiss at Kowalski*

Kowalski: *shudders and glares at me*

Me: *Flashes smile at him* So Chika, what do you think of Evvie's story?

Chika: Oh it's fascinating! It really captures the feelings of _amor _*winks at Kowalski*

Kowalski: *ducks behind his chair*

Me: *chuckles* Would you recommend it to everyone?

Chika: A todos amiga, a todos!

Me: Fantástico, gracias por venir!

Chika: Oh girl you have a nice asento español!

Me: Muchas gracias

Julien: I know how to speak le espagnel too! *smiles at Chika, smoothing back hair* Maurice, talk in espagnel while I mouth the words

Maurice: *flips through dictionary* cue les…tu…telefono…de numero?

Julien: That's 'can I have yo digits', and that right there was ganstha talk for 'your number'. You see? I am very advanced in the arts of speaking. So what do you say? *raises eyebrows*

Chika: *shudders* You so nice niña, thanks for la invitasion, but I have to go

Me: Glad to have you

Chika: Adios Walski! *looks for Kowalski*

Me: hmm…where's Kowalski?

Marlene: no clue

Chika: Tell him to meet me by la entrada tomorrow then. Adios everyone! *waves at crowd*

Julien: Wait! I can also speak pirate! Argh matie and shivering timbers, uh…boot the deck! Maurice! Help me speak another language! *shakes Maurice*

Maurice: uh…segnorita! No…eh…adios, no adios, hola!

Me: *kicks them off stage* And let's not forget hr newest story, Living in Oblivion, Kowalski/Rico fic that has gotte quite the buzz! But of course it is, it came from Evvie! Okay folks, I leave you with this quote from Evvie's story then;

"_I say, is that the new Stiletto Heel magazine?" Mason pointed to Kowalski's clipboard, where he had pinned it to the bottom of his notes._

"_I can __explain__!" Kowalski put his clipboard down, a blush rising up his face._

"_No need 'ole chap." Mason waved his teacup airily. "I like doing the quizzes and catching up on Angie as well. Would you like to give one a go?"_

_Mason scooted his chair closer and picked up his scared chipboard and pulled out the magazine. Flipping through the pages he turned to the centerfold, his eyes scanned something that made him chuckle and look up._

"_Let's take this one." Mason said, "'What type of guy is your man and is he date-able?' I kind of like that one. Here's question one-"_

"_Uh Mason, I don't think-"_

"_When you're out in public with your man does he-"_

"_I don't feel comfortable when you __phrase__ it that way Mason." Kowalski had a big feeling that this didn't bode well._


	5. Tribute to Cornflak

"_As soon as the leader climbed the ladder and made his exit, Kowalski raised his head and opened his teary eyes. He looked to his left to find Rico staring at him in disappointment. He was obviously not pleased by his friend's choice. Kowalski felt that he needed to make it up to him, of course. Therefore, the intelligent penguin gave a weak smile and slowly pulled out his notepad and began to jot down a few thoughts and options."_

Me: Such a psychological thriller this story is! Ah yes, I'm talking about Cornflak's story, Flightless Lust. Can I just say, there is NO story that can compare to this one. This story was just…wow.

Skipper: I truly found the many emotions and such that Cornflak described to be quite intriguing

Me: Great vocabulary Skipper! Anyone else have a comment?

Kowalski: It changes your perspective on things, his words, they truly make you think. I myself have gathered certain additions to my vocabulary from them

Marlene: It was simply beautiful. His words are like silk; they flow so easily and go straight into your heart

Private: What Marlene said, they're like velvet

Mort: Ohh! King Julien's feet are silky too!

Julien: Silkier! But I did also enjoy the silly human's story, in fact, I command him to write me a story! And who better to write about than me, the royal king

Me: *covers him from view* Cornflak's story was so emotionally conflicting, so full of twists and unexpected turns-

Rico: egh, a rugfeterstarefgres!

Me: Rico is so right! Couldn't have said it better myself

Rico: *bows*

Me: And let's not forget his other stories! His most recent one, Menace, has left me in total suspense for what is to come! In it, the promise to get a glimpse of one of the most mysterious and perhaps most interesting characters in POM! But I can't tell you who. Sorry

Crowd: Awww!

Me: Well read if you want to find out who! Also, some previously posted stories also caught my interest! A Marski story along with a continuation of his past story, it's all great!

Kowalski: I agree wholeheartedly! The part about Marlene and Skipper, righteous.

Skipper: What!?

Marlene: *slaps him outside the head*

Kowalski: *holds up piece of fur from Fred*

Marlene: *scowls*

Me: alright you guys, why don't we-

Marlene: *holds up picture of Doris*

Me: GUYS! *takes fur and picture then throws them across the stage*

Kowalski and Marlene: Hey! *glare*

Me: People, I would just like to say, Cornflak's story is something you won't be able to find anywhere else, his stories are 100% original, unique, and in that manner they really allow you to realize things you haven't before.

Kowalski: *holds up clams and guitar*

Me: They are pure genius! As he said himself in his profile, they are filled with symbolism and many other things that one can always use to apply to real life

Marlene: *growls and attempts to hit him*

Private: *holds her back*

Me: It was just beautiful, majestic, extraordinary!

Marlene: *pushes Private away and jumps at Kowalski*

Skipper: *tries to break them apart*

Kowalski: help!

Julien: Hurry up everyone! Place in your bets!

Mort: *goes around collecting money*

Me: I frankly believe that this is a story one must read and take notes on, it's just so amazingly thrilling!

Kowalski: *screams and attempts to run away from Marlene*

Marlene: *tackles him to the ground*

Crowd: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Me: Yes! It is a fight of emotions, the many things going on, gosh and we do have a fight among characters when…HOLY CRAP! *runs to Marlene and Kowalski* What are you two doing!?

Marlene: stay out of this

Kowalski: help!

Me: ugh. *pulls them to the side* Behave!

Crowd: Aww!

Marlene: He started it!

Kowalski: Did not!

Me: I don't care. To the corner! Both of you.

Marlene: *glares at Kowalski*

Kowalski: *sulks*

Me: Sheesh. Now I forgot what I was saying. I'll leave you with this quote while Kowalski and Marlene get out of their time-out

Marlene: Great. Kowalski I'll get you for this!

Kowalski: *cowers in the corner*

_When I look back on it, I can understand why he was so upset. You see, he would get really ticked off about the whole 'secret' love thing, you know. He thought that maybe I was ashamed of my feelings; of him._

_Oh yeah, when I said that he captures his interests, I meant that in the literal sense; me, being his interest, and me, being captured and hauled away in a crate. I was so scared, the first time. _

Me: Does this boy know how to build tension or what! *turns to Kowalski and Marlene who are busy giving each other the evil eye* Kay time-out over, you guys have to sit away from each other from now on though. And Julien quit laughing at them or you get one too!

Julien: How dare you threaten the king!

Me: Okay then I _command_ you to laugh at them

Julien: No! I will not do what you tell me to! *sits down and shuts up*

Me: *rolls eyes* Until next time everyone, another great author shall be revealed!

Julien: And it is me!

Me: SIT DOWN!

Julien: Never! *jumps on my head*

Me: JULIEN!

Marlene: *runs to Kowalski and starts hitting him again*

Private: Oh dear! *runs to them*

Mort: Bets! Call in bets!

Skipper: Ten bucks on Marlene!

Kowalski: Hey!

Rico: Wahahahwww! *takes out redbull* WOO HOO! *waves fins*

Crowd: *does the wave*

Me: *falls*

Julien: *puts foot on me* Yes! I King Julien do hereby declare that I will NOT sit down

Me: Ugh. Until next time folks, remember to put in suggestions and ideas! That's Monsy38 is you can't remember

Julien: Silly human, they only know who I am

Me: Rico, let me borrow your chainsaw

Julien: Ehh…what do you plan on…wait…not to the king! Ahhh!!

******The POM Fanfic Tributes is experiencing technical difficulties and will get back to you as soon as they are solved. Thank-you for your patience****


	6. Tribute to JackandJill

"_If Ian could get Kowalski on a "sugar high" while doing something important, it would be bye-bye lieutenantry !"_

Me: Yes folks, anybody recognize this quote?

Mort: Oh! Oh! I do!

Me: Go on

Mort: Uh…I don't

Kowalski: It is a quote from "The Green Eyed Monster" a fic written by the fantastic author JackandJill. One of her most suspenseful sentences if I may add

Me: Ring! Point to Kowalski! That's right. This one sentence shows suspense, the malicious character that is Ian, and a promise for surprise at Kowalski's loss of control

Kowalski: *cough* It was peanut butter filled…

Skipper: *glares* You should know better! *slaps him*

Kowalski: *mopes*

Me: Right…well, JackandJill has quite impressively put together a fascinating story based on Shakespeare's Othello, basing the POM characters from it. And what an enthralling fic it is!

Marlene: Yes it is. The raw emotion she places and the action. Wow!

Private: Ian scares me

Rico: Bahahahww! *takes out knife and slices the air with it*

Me: Oh no you don't! *fight duels him*

Rico: *ducks and coughs up flamethrower*

Me: *drops knife* I give! You win

Rico: *smiles and bows to cheering audience*

Me: Ugh. Now, back to the story kay? Can I just say, this story was fantastic! Also on my favorite's list. JackandJill is quite good at drama as well as scenery, her words so well put together and her grammar fantastic! I would know, I'm her beta. She has Skipper and Kowalski divided over the many plots Ian has made. Gosh it's just great!

Julien: *from a very small cage* She also manages to capture my grand personality well. And I am very heroic in her story too. Saving the silly penguin and what not

Kowalski: I don't recall you helping me

Julien: Oh it happened. You were just so amazed by my grandness that you forgot. So shut up and make with the worshipping of me

Kowalski: I'd rather not…

Mort: I'll worship you!

Me: Enough of this! Input please!

Kowalski: Poetic, charming, beautiful!

Skipper: Forget all the sappy emotion, it's got Ian on it! Quite the adversary I might add

Marlene: Ian *growls* But yes the story is great!

Private: I was close to tears through most of it.

Julien: I'm still a hero

Mort: Yeah!

Me: Uhu. And Rico can won Miss. America

Crowd: *cheers madly*

Me: Why thanks! I didn't know I was so funny. Haha! Take that Ric-o….*turns to see crowd cheering at Rico*

Rico: *laughs smugly posing in fancy dress*

Crowd: *cheers louder*

Me: Hisss. You're lucky I don't have a flamethrower of my own! Anyway, here we are ya'll! I leave you with this quote from her story;

Ian grabbed Skipper by the shoulders.

"Skipper, you have to come quickly! Kowalski's gone mad!"

Skipper raised an eyebrow. "More than usual?"

Julien: *rattles bars* So…when do I get out of this cage?

Me: can I have a decent ending for once?!

Julien: no.

Me: *throws blanket over cage* There, until-

Julien: hello there silly small human! *jumps around stage*

Me: how- Oh daing it, I forgot!

Julien: *grins* Double Agents such as I have to have magic skills. Like these *dances to funky music*

Kowalski: Where is that music coming from?

Me: Don't question it. *sigh* Until-

Julien: Eh sorry silly human, but your ending is terrible. I suggest something a little more…cool.

Me: WHAT?!

Julien: Goodbye everyone! Come back when you want to see more of me *waves*

Me: I say-

Julien: yes? *smiles smugly*

Maurice: There's no winning it Monsy, just let it go.

Me: Grrr! Goodbye everyone.

Julien: Glad she came around to my glorious much more hip talk

Crowd: *cheers*

Me: Suggestions for how to get rid of Julien, post them right here, at the POM Fanfic Tributes ASAHP! Also according to suggestions, more authors will be added soon! All of you who posted a name, be assured that you'll soon see them here


	7. Tribute to Alis Grave Nil

_"State your name," Canfield ordered._

_"Private First Class Collin Fisher."_

_"Daniel Kowalski."_

_"..."_

_"I'll repeat. State. Your. Name."_

_"Rico," he stated roughly, though his glare remained._

_"Jackson Rhodes."_

_"And where does the alias 'Skipper' come from?"_

Where indeed. It's the first chapter, and Alis already has me on the edge of my seat!

Kowalski: It's quite clever the way she also makes the names, and the way the functionary already seems like a threat. Quite the suspenseful story that has been cooked up!

Skipper: I'll say, I'm definitely adding this one to my alerts list!

Marlene: Love it!

Me: yes, well, let me finish, this was just the first chapter of Alis' new story, Under Wraps, a clever story that caught my attention not only because of the summary, but also, because it was written by the one and only Alis Grave Nil! I have, of course, already read one previous story written by this fantastic author, and it was Como Va? a hilarious story that simply brought into new perspective to me the use of crossovers~

_All five of the new arrivals peered down at Private, the smallest of the entire group. "Aww, he's so cute," Rinaldo commented. "He's even shorter than you, Ramon!"_

_"Like bite-sized!" Raul threw in._

_Irritated, Skipper stepped between Private and the amigos. "I'm Skipper," he told them, taking on a harsh tone. "This teams leader. That over there is Kowalski, the strategies expert," Kowalski quickly jumped back into line, saluting. He was followed by the others, "That's Rico, our weapons and explosives expert, and Private is special operations."_

_The amigos exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Skipper could already tell he wasn't going to like these guys._

It's simply adorable and so freaking funny, I added it to my favorites as soon as I read it! (And as ya'll know, I don't do that often)

So, this tribute (a quite, late late LATE tribute) is dedicated to you Alis, and your amazing ability to capture suspence, comedy, and just about every other emotion in the most inspiring way!

Private: I'm not really that small...but Monsy's right! Alis is really good, I really like the part with the chainsaw, and-

Me: Oh, sorry, no spoilers!

Private: whoops, I meant to say...er...all of it is basically great!

Rico: WAHAHAHHAA! *coughs up chainsaw*

Me: Great...well, since this is a unexpected tribute, and most definitely needs to be spiced up, I brought over a few friends, just, you know, cause I know our lovely madagascar team can't live without the amigos~

Amigos: *walk into stage* Hey! Hola! Oh gracias, gracias, yes yes, we're amazing, oh thank-you!

Skipper: *groans*

Marlene: *slowly walks off stage*

Me: So amigos, may I ask what you think of Alis' fic?

Ramon: *smoots back hair* Well, let me tell you one thing. *stands up straighter* This author, this, this, this AMAZING author, has touched my heart.

*lights dim*

Ramon: *goes to the center of the stage with the amigos behind him* There has been no one, NO ONE, in this archive, that has managed to capture Ramon's grandness in such a way, and truly, there is nothing, NOTHING, better than this. *tears up* Alis. Alis, you are truly amazing!

Amigos: *begin to tap on the floor and hum*

Skipper: *rolls eyes*

Ramon: *gets ready to sing*

Me: Oh, well, sorry no time!

*lights turn on again*

As much as I love you guy's singing, I have to present the rest of the fic, all that jazz, you know right?

Ramon: *glares* I see, you don't appreciate the grandness of the amigos, but you know what? I don't care, cause we got it going? You hear that?

Amigos: We got it!

Me: uhu...well, um...congratulations...

Ramon: That's right chica, you just JEALOUS, but Ramon knows how hard it can be to not be like me, so I will forgive you this time, but only once! Understand?

Me: sure...Uhh, that's all for now folks, and...until next time, with the POM Fanfic Tributes~

Ramon: Ha! Now we will have the time! Everyone get ready!

Me: Great, well people, don't forget to submit your suggestions and to read the stories by Alis! Until next time, BYE!

*turns off lights*


	8. Tribute to Esperata

Me: *waves to audience* Hello my fantabulous crowd of readers, I'm sure, as you are reading a fic, that you have surely read one previous to his one, and many others too. Well, I remember, back when I was young, sweet, and innocent, wayyyyy back, the very first Fanfiction fic I ever read. Those of you who have been here as long as me will surely recognize the works of this wonderful author, tell me you remember~

_"Either the artist is really bad… or that's the ugliest duckling I've ever seen." To his surprise Rico reached out a flipper to touch the ugly duckling. Kowalski was struck by the impression that Rico felt a kinship with the obviously different bird. He carefully turned the page._

_The little duckling was crying as the others laughed behind him._

_"Now he's being teased," Kowalski murmured. Rico was spellbound as his gaze shifted across the page. "And he's running away."_

_"Alone," Rico whispered._

Does anyone remember the Ugly Duckling? A story written by the author that _inspired _me to be an author, and she is none other than Esperata! With her captivating words and her magic masterpieces, I simply _had _to give writting a chance, and though my stories will never be as good as hers, I would still like to thank dear Esperata for getting me into this (unknowingly x]) and also, for always having a most amazing story ready to read.

Kowalski: The emotion, the whole array of descriptions mixed with the humor, drama, and suspence that she knows well to use, they are truly fantastic

Skipper: Even I err..love, the way she writes, I mean, in a manly way,

Marlene: *rolls eyes* Uhu, but, Esperata is quite amazing, my favorite story of hers is Skipper's Log, and-

Skipper: What!

Marlene: Oh I mean, it's a great story and...uh...

Julien: Silly otter *smirks*

Me: Okay then, quote time!

"_I'm absolutely, hopelessly, irrevocable and undeniably in love with Marlene."_

_Click_

_Marlene's emotions had been on a roller coaster ride since she'd started listening to Skipper's log entries but nothing had shocked her like that last line. She played it back over and over, unable to believe what her ears were telling her._

_Not for the first time since she'd entered the penguin's HQ her eyes welled up with tears. If what was on the tape were true… and she could see no reason why Skipper would have lied when talking to himself… then everything that had happened… everything she'd said_…

Marlene: *glares angrily*

Skipper: Was that me? No, that wasn't me...I, it was...savotage!

Private: *chuckles*

Kowalski: Hmm...

Me: Oh, whoops, *clears throat* wrong quote...err...shall we move on to another story then? How about, One for Sorrow, that's a great KowalskixRico fic~

_"Do you mind sitting here a bit before heading back to HQ?" Rico didn't reply but simply sat himself next to his team-mate and looked with interest around him. As he tried to regulate his breathing again, Kowalski watched Rico stare in apparent interest at inconsequential things about him. The wind blowing an old wrapper across their path entertained him for a few minutes, then the clouds billowing gently in the sky. Rico could find enjoyment in the simplest things._

_The usually silent penguin gestured at a cloud and exclaimed,_

_"Puppy!" Kowalski followed his gaze._

_"Hhhmmm…. Stratocumulus I believe." Rico gave him a bemused look. "That probably means we'll have rain." Rico shook his head and pointed again._

_"Puppy!" he insisted. Kowalski stared at the clouds until suddenly he saw what Rico meant._

_"Like… a beagle?" He squinted as Rico nodded. "With floppy ears?" Rico settled back happily. Then he pointed across to another cloud._

_"Fish!" Kowalski saw it much quicker this time._

_"Yes," he agreed watching with fascination as it apparently swam across the sky. "Something like a pike." He glanced across to the next formation. "And a crab."_

_Rico grinned as he watched the sky crustacean creep across their view._

_Kowalski found he was simply enjoying being with Rico. It was as if he was sharing Rico's pleasure in just being. He relaxed back._

Me: Love them all, Diary of Kowalski, Eye of the Beholder, if it's written by Esperata it's sure to be great! Why oh why couldn't she be Marski? She rocks at pairings, *sigh* but she's a Skilener. Ah well, I know other Marskinians out there. Right?

Crowd: *silent*

Me: It can happen! Sheesh, until next time folks, submit your author suggestions, and read stories by Esperata! Also, GO MARSKI!

Oh and, Almost forgot to remember, I need YOUR help. (Oh god I sound like Dora!) I have for...quite a longggg time, been meaning to write a tribute for this one special author, but I can never get to it, he's written so many stories, and they are all so highly reviewed that I simply WANT to be sure I know what I'm tributing about before I do it, so. I want the BIGGEST Skullshovel fan, and I do mean THE BIGGEST, to help me out. Do you know all of his stories, or most of them? Are you willing to co-host with an insane teenager all for him? If so, would you, please, please, PLEASE, message me. This tribute MUST be worthy of him, and therefore I need someone who knows his stories like the back of their hands. So, MESSAGE NOW! Don't be shy child! Do it for Skullshovel!


End file.
